gleeusersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Gleefan13
Welcome Hi, welcome to Glee Users Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Gleefan13 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nivals8 (Talk) 04:16, January 2, 2011 ohk... ok, so I was reading your gleewiki profile, and what u wrote about preps is true.... If u havn't noticed already.. well I'm pregnant. please don't judge me, it was a mistake. We are cool right? :D Buffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 22:47, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :D, Thank you and I have an appointment tomozz... Buffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 04:09, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :D Well IDK if I am fit to run a child, during school time I was babysitting kids everynight. I was like Newcastle's fave babysitter :P. I like the names : Girls Names: *Beth *Dianna *Cordelia *Quinn for Boys: *mark *Finn *Xander *Noah. what do you like the best? Thanks :D Thanks :D. For names I was leaning towards Dianna. Cause Dianna Agron is my idol. So is Lea Michelle. and madonna. Could i name a kid Madonna? hehehe For boy Names i liked Finn and Mark the best :D Buffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 04:26, January 4, 2011 (UTC) hehehehe yeah, I wasn't gonna name it Madonna, it was just a joke:P. And I like the name Ella Rose, do you? Buffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 04:32, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :D Really, thanks :D. When i was lil i had two baby borns that were named Ella and Finn. I have always loved the name Finn :D Buffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 04:38, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :D haha, I care about your opinions :D. I used to have gold fish, they were named after the rugrats :P :D well when I was two my parents have had me doing hard core gymnastics, and Dancing. And I have been performing ever since. when I was 8 I performed at the Sydney Oprah House (A world wide landmark) for the first of 4 times :P. And yeah.... N I know this sound pre weird but I have never told anyone, because most people don't remeber. When I was 11 I had my first kiss. It was while playing spin the bottle and it was with a girl.... hehehe, Chilish games. And Then it goes to high school, Parents forced moi to become a cheerleader, be president of Celibacy club and captain of Netball team. I have never really had control over my life. And Now we end p to wear i am now. Sitting here talking to you, with a baby in my belly.... hmmm.... Hey I just think I found out why Quinn gave Beth up for adoption. She never had any control over her life, so this was one of the first tings she could have control over, it was he dicision. haha, that thought was pre' dumb. hehe, i'm so dohey. Buffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 04:59, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Heey How are you?? My name is Silvia btw Loonylovegood.gleek 22:24, January 4, 2011 (UTC) heeeey heeelo, watcha doing? I'm watchin scary movies with my boyfriend :D Buffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 18:19, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Coolie :D Cool, I'm head of the fall fiesta, so as soon as school starts I will work on that, n I have to choose the crowns for the Queen and King, and I am going shopping for my dress too Buffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 18:38, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :D Yay, for our prom i want a dresss like the long one. I by the time of our prom I wld of had the babies, and be down to my normal size. Wait, our fall fiesta is at the end of Febuary, wld I be big then? Buffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 04:10, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... I like Both so much. ohhhh I know what to get!!!! Do u watch Buffy The Vampire Slayer? Well there is this dress Buffy wore to her prom, and I saw one the other day which is like identical to hers, and it comes it different colours. If i get the pink one, I will be wearing the oringinal Buffy one If I get the blue, my friends says blue goes with my skin tone and if I get the white...well IDK Buffy Ann Smexxi Baby Momma Shut Up Rachel Berry:P 04:42, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi hello how are u?? Loonylovegood.gleek 21:04, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ... What are you doing?? I'm bored lol... Loonylovegood.gleek 22:11, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi!! Hi lol I'm bored just stopped by to say hello =) Once Upon A Time I Was Falling In Love, But Now I'm Only Falling Apart... There's Nothing I Can Do... A Total Eclipse Of The Heart... 21:12, March 25, 2011 (UTC)